IndependanceOrisis
Addico Usirna, also known by his Trollian handle independanceOrisis, is one of the trolls. His sign resembles a mishapen version of an older version of an Egyptian Highpriest's headdress. His thon-like horns are grown tightly against his head, about half an inch away from digging into the grey skin and cause his darkblue blood to pour out. Wich has happened before. Introduction Your name is ADDICO USIRNA, and it shall be adressed as none other! Slayer of grapeblooded parasite animals roaming outside your precious floating hive-dirtpile you've named The Land of Gravity and Roots, wich is basically what it is, you smartass. Your GIGANTIC GRUBEATING DOOMSCREACH WORM LUSUS is around here somewhere, he hates thoose grapebloods almost as much as you do. You swear to Troll Jebus, or actually you don't, because you are such an perfect example of a perfect bloodline that you utter your ancestor's name instead. Anyways, you swear to Coldblood Asuare that if you ever find one of thoose worthless grapebloods you will rip their head off their necks. Or jump down from a tall building and shove your heels into their cranium, wich makes you rather damn pleased. Also, you prefer being above water surfice, even if you do have the genetics to breathe under water, being a Beachdweller, a kind of Seadweller whom prefers the amphibian way of living rather than the priority to live amongst water. Otherwise than killing thoose goddamn grapebloods and collecting capes, boots, shoulderplates and attatchments for your two mechanical arms you lost in the act of Extreme Roleplay, you love to collect other weird stuff. Like oversized jars to fill dead animals in, troll-sized blenders, laser guns without barrels and of course heads of grapebloods. Goddamn you hate thoose things. Since you live over sixhundred trolls high up in the air onto a floating little pile of dirt, rocks, a gigantic chopped down tree and THOOSE GODDAMN GRAPEBLOODS, you have not met that many other living beings more than your lusus, your reflection in the mirror and the filthy grapebloods. Did I mention you hate grapebloods? Your STRIFEKIN '''is concidered weird, since it is basically just your arms, ending up called '''ARMKIND '''and HANDKIND'. You usually pull the left one off and bash someone UNTILL THEIR DISGUSTING GRAPEBLOOD FLOATS ACROSS THE GROUND or that they prey for mercy. Then you BASH THEM UNTILL THEIR DISGUSTING GRAPEBLOOD FLOATS ACROSS THE GROUND! This is because you don't know how to use them properly, you hope your lusus will tell you how before the old worm dies. And of course, then there is your other kind of '''STRIFEKIN '''wich is '''BOOTKIN' that is used when you finally will hit someone in the face when diving off an tall building or a place high enough to glide down with your cloak widely spread, like a Caped Crusader. Except that cloaks are obviously better than capes. Your '''TROLLTAG '''is indipendanceOrisis, and ''ADDICO speaks highly of HIMSELF and OTHER TROLLS and OTHER GROUPS of TROLLS. and ADDICO seems to do this thing that the HUMANS call ''Talking in 3rd person' Personality Write a third person summary of your Troll's personality here. Biography Write a bit here about your Troll's life before their session. Session Write something here about your Troll's session. Trivia *Little known, argualy irrelevant facts about your Troll go here. Gallery yourimage.png|Extra images of your troll go here; this space is for image captions. Category:Troll Category:Male Category:Teal/Blue Blood Category:IndependanceOrisis